


Once Upon a Crush

by MrRee



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Pokemon - Freeform, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 12:58:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrRee/pseuds/MrRee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Nanako is a champ at playing Pokemon X and Y, and in which she is oblivious to Teddie's feelings for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon a Crush

Upon the latest release of Pokemon X and Y, Nanako, violently mashing buttons as she ground up her new Sylveon to level 50, completely missed the fact that Teddie, who had come to visit her, was watching over her shoulder. The silly Haxorus, formidable as it was, was no match in comparison to her amazing Sylveon, which obliterated it in a single move. The pixelized, two-dimensional (personality-wise) character cried out in anguish about how talented Nanako was, filling her with triumph. Of course she was good—she learned all of her sneaky techniques from Dr. Experiment a few years back.

"Wow, you’re really good at video games, huh, Nana-chan?"

She flailed, throwing her arms up in the air, casting the Nintendo 3DS up towards the ceiling before descending towards the floor perilously. Teddie managed to nab it before it hit the floor, however, and closed the device’s lid before smiling at her innocently.

"Teddie!" she complained, snatching the 3DS back. "You scared me."

"I’m sorry," he said, bright blue eyes focusing on the floor as he gave a little sheepish laugh. "I did not mean to scare you. I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"You’ve been doing that a lot lately," she commented, opening the 3DS and switching out her Sylveon for the Gardevior. She loved the new Fairy-type; her big bro, who bought Pokemon Y, struggled against her in their little battles as her Fairy army often obliterated his team.

"Well, you know…" Teddie sat next to her on the floor, peeking over her shoulder as she wandered through the ever-so-treacherous Victory Road. "I just like seeing you, Nana-chan."

"I like seeing you, too!" She smiled at him, and he looked away, face red. "Hey! Do you have a… a console like this? Because Big Bro bought this at Junes. We could play together if you got one!”

"Play… together?" His eyes seemed to sparkle at the comment. "You mean, Nana-chan would teach me how to play this game?"

"Uh-huh!" She nodded excitedly. "Big Bro said I was a natural—maybe even the very best at this game! Though, I do lose against him sometimes, but… Anyways, let’s go to Junes sometime and get you one so we can play after school a lot!" She finally made it through Victory Road. Now, to take on the formidable Elite Four. She could do it, though—after all, Teddie was rooting for her, and Big Bro said she was really, really good.

"Sounds fun!" Teddie said, immediately pulling out his cell phone. He sent a quick text, begging Yosuke to let him buy a 3DS.

"Yeah! And, if you’re a natural, like me, we could challenge each other to get better!" She grinned proudly at him, excited to have a new challenger to face. Granted, Yosuke-nii was decent with his Flying-types, and Souji with his dragons, but she did not know what kind of Pokemon Teddie would aim for.

"It’s a deal!" Teddie smiled, and the two crossed pinkies.

The next day, he showed up with a disgruntled, poor Yosuke, 3DS in hand, Pokemon X loaded in the cartridge.

It was worth Nanako’s huge smile, even if he did get beaten badly by her Sylveon.


End file.
